


Kiss Me

by psydork



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Fingering, bc consent is sexy and important, continuous consent, forgive me Father for I have sinned, just some good ole lesbians from your neighborhood dyke, kill me, tried to focus on the relationship more but not sure how i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psydork/pseuds/psydork
Summary: Sara Crispino is in the prime of her life. She's gone on countless dates but still somehow manages to remain single. Mila suggests there is something wrong with her kissing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> first smut i've ever wrote not as a joke please be easy on me. un beta-ed for my own embarrassment.

Not many people knew this but Victor wasn’t the only one who fell in love with a fellow skater. It was an incredibly long build up of emotions that were never really addressed. Sara Crispino was one of the best female figure skaters alive and she knew it. After spending her entire life under the wing of her twin brother and only focusing on her career she finally broke free. After essentially “breaking up” with her brother she started to enjoy more time with friends and potential romantic interests. After a competition she usually spent her time with her closest friend Mila Babicheva. They were almost inseparable stay the night together, going shopping, and even sleeping in the same bed. It wasn’t long until the girl realized how much she loved being with her. 

One night while she stayed in Mila’s hotel room and sitting on the couch, she brought up an interesting point, “You’ve gone on plenty of dates why are you still single? You’re gorgeous what are you doing to scare them off?”

Sara blushed furiously “It’s not like that! I just really don’t connect well with the men I’ve gone out with…”

“Mmhmm how is that? That last guy I hooked you up with keeps asking me why you won’t return his texts. He sure felt a connection.” Mila teased laughing. “How is it you’re 24 and never had an actual boyfriend?”

The question hit Sara in the gut. Why hadn’t she? It made sense when Micky was around scaring off any boy who gave a glance in her direction but now… She’d gone on dozens of dates but even if she had a great time and thought they looked decent, she didn’t feel comfortable pursuing anything romantic. Anytime one would kiss her she could feel an uneasiness spread throughout her. “I just… didn’t like the way any of them made me feel.” Mila tilted her head and gave a questioning stare. Sara continued, “Have you ever kissed someone and felt sick to your stomach? Like something about it was just wrong?”

Mila smirked “I think I know what’s wrong.” She gave a mischievous smile and continued. “I think it may have to do with your kissing.”

Sara was offended, what could she have done wrong? “What do you mean?”

They scooted closer “Kiss me and I’ll tell you.” Her breath seemed to hitch in her throat and took a few seconds to finally escape. Why would she even ask? What does she mean why can’t she just say what it is? We’re friends it shouldn’t be a big deal it’s just a kiss. A million thoughts raced through Sara’s head before she decided to give a nod of consent.

It a nice soft kiss that lasted for only 3 seconds. As soon as their lips touched Sara felt a new range of emotions spilling inside her. It was absolute bliss and if they hadn’t been sitting she swore she might collapse. We’re friends it didn’t mean anything... but why is my heart racing so much now. Why does my stomach feel like it’s filled to the brim with butterflies? 

They looked at each other for a few seconds before Mila broke the silence giving a small giggle. “I can tell just from your face exactly what was wrong with your kissing before. You were only kissing men when you secretly wanted to be with a women.”

Sara blinked in confusion. “I’ve never even thought about women! How could I have secretly wanted to be with one?” It was true the thought hadn’t crossed her mind. She never even considered women as an option when she was finally free to date. 

“It’s just like your nose,” Mila said calmly resting her head in her palm, “You can always see it but your brain just automatically ignores it until you think about it.” Her words seemed to resonate. As she thought more about it the more it made sense. She would go on dates with men that she could tell were attractive and still have a nice time but no be interested at all. She had always appreciate watching the women skate then the men. She had just thought she liked the way their bodies seemed to curve as they danced on the rink, curves on women were beautiful after all. How much she enjoyed Mila’s company and feeling her soft skin against her when they cuddled. How her red locks fell in her face gracefully when she spoke. “I was like that too when I thought I was straight. Just the thought of being with a man sent chills down my spine for no apparent reason.”

“Mila, I think... I think... I’m in love with you.” She struggled to get the words out looking down solemley.

“I know I was waiting on you to figure it out on your own.” Sara’s breath hitched once again and she gave a hopeful look. “May I kiss you again?” was Mila’s response.

This time it wasn’t as short they seemed intoxicated by the taste of the other’s lips. Nothing had been as sweet as Mila’s chapstick and nothing as smooth as the feeling of her cheek in her hand. Mila slid her hand around her back pulling her as close as possible. After a minute they broke apart to catch their breath. “I never realised how good that could feel.” Sara laughed.

“There’s a whole lot more you haven’t even experienced миленький. We’ll get to that eventually but I think you’ve had your fill of new experiences for the night. I don’t want you to rush into things.” Mila held her hand gently and gave it a small kiss.

“But I do, I’m ready for them!” Sara surprised herself with that outburst. It wasn’t like her to say such things. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel like you need to after coming to terms with all of this. If you want to stop at anytime I don’t mind at all. It’s ok to not be ready.” Mila showed genuine concern. It was obvious a lot had happened and this might be too much to handle.

“I’m sure.” Sara smiled knowing she was with someone so thoughtful to want to make sure she felt ready and comfortable.

Their lips collided again but this time more fervorous. Sara’s fingers gripped at her short locks as Mila slid her tongue in her mouth. After a minute Mila pulled at the other’s shirt asking for it’s removal. As soon as the garment was gone she went for Sara’s neck biting softly and sucking gently at the flesh. Her hands went around and unhooked her bra strap pulling it down. She pulled back to gawk at her beautiful and perfectly tanned breasts before taking a nippe into her mouth. Sara moaned in approval fisting at Mila’s shirt as hard as she could. Mila sucked gently and slowly worked up to hard. When she was done she moved on to the next one giving it the same attention. Sara moaned loud in Italian. Because she had never done something like this before the feeling was almost too much for the girl to handle.

“Your turn.” she removed the shirt from the younger girl and quickly unfastened the bra. Mila’s breasts were smaller than her’s but they were perky had gorgeous porcelain skin like the rest of her body. Sara did her best to mimic the others actions, giving each a kiss before sucking on it swirling her tongue. It was messy but Mila gave a small hum to let her know she was enjoying it. 

Mila pulled her away. “I’m gonna go a bit further are you sure you still want to?” Sara nodded excitedly. They went back to kissing as mila slid her hand under her pajama shorts pulling at the hem of her panties. Sara took a deep breath through her nose. Mila’s hand travel under until she reached her clitoris and gently slid a finger over it. Sara moaned into her mouth and arched her back. Mila began to rub it between her fingers for a moment before traveling further down to her opening. She was so wet already it wouldn’t take much to send her over the edge. Mila slowly inserted a finger and moved it around before deciding a second would be okay. Sara cried out and buried her face in Mila’s neck as she hit her g spot. She rubbed against it building up speed until the girl gave a high pitched moan and began to contract around her fingers. Mila continued until she was done having her orgasm and removed her fingers. The look on her face while she came was one of the hottest things Mila had seen in her life.

They made eye contact while she licked her fingers clean. “Mila can I eat you out?” They were both surprised at how uncharacteristically lewd Sara was being but neither minded. She only nodded and laid back on the couch. Sara pulled down her boxers and noted how wet her panties were before pulling them down. Seeing Mila naked and sprawled out like this with her perfect athletic body and such a dirty expression, Sara wondered how she ever thought she was straight. She began to kiss up her thighs before making it to her desired destination. Her first move was the clit her mouth enveloped it and Mila gave a noise so uncomposed you’d be surprised it was her that made it. Sara left it and gave the entire thing a long lick. Mila tasted delicious and sweet almost like fruit. She dived in and slithered her tongue inside of her drawing incoherent patterns that would be impossible to replicate. Mila arched her back and pulled her hair, swearing and moaning her name. She was close already almost getting there seeing Sara in such a state before. After a good minute Mila screamed reaching her climax. 

Sara laid on top of her and gave an innocent smile. “Was that ok?” 

“It was incredible.” Mila said almost breathless. “What about you, was it too much? I’m sorry for pulling your hair so hard near the end.”

“It was the best thing that I’ve ever experienced in my whole life. Don’t be sorry it just egged me on and let me know you liked it.” She gave a small peck before resting her head on her chest. “I love you.”

Mila smiled pulling her closer. “I love you too.” 

“AND I WOULD LOVE FOR YOU GUYS TO KEEP IT DOWN AND GO TO YOUR OWN ROOM!” Mila had completely forgotten she was sharing this place with Yurio and he was in the other room the whole time… whoops?

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to write this from my own personal experience coming to terms i'm a lesbian so some things might seem a bit biased as everyone has there own ways of realizing it. like how i felt kissing men although i know many other wlw have no problem with it.  
> please leave helpful criticism so i can work to be a better author!
> 
> find me on tumblr: faunaandfading.tumblr.com


End file.
